Her Shadow
by C0rnBread
Summary: This is a story of Hermione Granger, and how she was driven. Driven to where noone would ever want to go... PG13 for some language, and suicidalness.. Check it out, i updated!
1. The Sorting HatProlouge

AN: Hello all! Stay for a while and listen! This is a partly true story.. All of this happened to me, but the ending part. Which you will find reasonable, as i am typing this.. You'll see!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, but i do own the plot... stay away.. my plot!! pets the plot special plot.

But on to the story!!!

**Her Shadow**

The sorting hat of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy sat on its self, large volumes of books stacked to the side of it. This old and frayed hat was the cleverest of them all. But not only was it clever, it was wise too. This hat knew everything and anything, but not all these things were good, and cheerful. Oh, definately not! No, some of these things were dark and evil. These things, though, all took place with in the walls of Hogwarts.

Now, this particular story was a dark and sad tale. One could go as far as to call it evil. This was a story of Hermione Granger, one of Hogwarts brightest students. But this story is of How Hermione Granger was driven. Not to success, but to her end. Driven by the hands she trusted, cared for, and respected most. This is Her Shadow.

AN: Okay, theres your start off. As soon as i get this posted, im typeing the offical first Chapter! Now, before you flame me or what-not, let me tell you this. The program im typing with doesnt have spell check. Usually, i have fairly good spelling, but please dont flame me for that! I already know! IM trying to find my mircrosoft office software so i can get that going. Okay, so let me know what you think!!

CornBread


	2. How it all began

AN: As i promised... Also, a wee little note.. All this is NOT post OotP... The events in the book do not apply to this fanfic... jsut a little note i needed to put in.

**Her Shadow**

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express, excited to start her sixth year of learning magic. She hadnt seen her friends all summer, though the occasionally sent owls. What she had learned from those owls was that Harry Potter, one of her best friends, had started dating Ginny Weasley, her best friend Ron's little sister.

Hermiones gaze strayed to the window. She watched the bustling parents and students saying their goodbyes. Friends were greeting eachother and talking of their long summer apart. She sighed, it looked like the Weasleys hadn't arrived yet. Harry was supposed to be with them, or so he told her in the owl she got a few days ago. Tearing her gaze from the window she went over to Crookshanks, her big, orange feline friend. The cat looked up at her through the carrier, and meowed huskily.

"I know, I know Crookshanks. Im letting you out right now." With a click the door swung open, and the orange fluff ball strutted out, sniffing along the way. Hermione, started petting her cat, and scratching behind his ears. This cat seemed more dog at times than anything else. The cat looked up at her, blinking a morse-code type code at her, saying thank you.

Hermione smiled at the cat, when she heard a familliar laughter in the hall. It sounded like her three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and his little sister, Ginny Weasley. Hermione poked her head out the door, and saw the three of them, jsut as she suspected. Ron was leaning against the wall, while Harry and Ginny had their backs to her. She caught some of their conversation.

"Yeah, mate, that girl is weird." Ron said, with a slight grin plastered to his face. He started Mimicking a girl. "Ron? Why havent you written me back? Ive sent you a MILLLION letters! Talk to me Ron! We agreed to stay friends even though we arent dating anymore! Why did you break up with me Ron?" The girl he was mimicking sounded frantic, and a bit obsessed. But Hermione knew who he was mimicking, and she wasnt very happy about it.

"Now, Ron, mate, I dont think Hermione sent you a million Letters." Harry said, which relieved hermione that he was going to stand up for her. "It was mroe like five million letters." Ron and Ginny both began to crack up. Ginny then snaked her hand into harrys, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wh did you guys even start hanging out with her in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"Pity," Ron told her. "No one likes her because shes too much of a know-it-all. We only let her hang around us for homework."

"True mate," Harry nodded. Hermione felt really hurt. Her best friends, all saying this about her? Why? How could they be so cruel? "I think we've had her around for long enough."

Ginny and Ron both turned to look at Harry with great surprise. "I guess your right. She does get more annoying by the year. Too uptight about grades." The train's whistle blew and gave a sharp tug as it started to leave the station. "We better find Hermione, she'll start to wonder."

Herrmione pulled her head back into the compartment, and shrank into the corner. A million things were speeding through her mind, all at once. Crookshanks jumped up on to her lap, and she began to absentmindedly pet him. The three other gryffindors stumbled intot he compartment, all wearing bright smiles.

"Hermione!" Harry said, looking happy. In hermiones mind she knew it was all an act. "We've missed you all summer! Its so good to see you again!" He said walking towards her.

"How was your summer?" Ron said, he too was looking happy, but also a bit downcast as well. 'At least he has a conscience,' hermione thought.

"Long, boring, the usual." She said, attempting to smile, which was hard after hearing them saying they never really liked her to be their friend. "What about you three? Did you all have fun at the burrow?"

"Yeah!" Harry said, sitting across from Hermione. "We got loads of quidditch practice in. As you know, Im the captain, and we got our tatics down. Now just to tell the rest of the team." Ginny then sat next to him, and once more snaked her hand into his, and rested her head on this shoulder.

Ron sat next to her, and reached into her lap to pet the orange puff. Crookshanks lifted his head and hissed at Ron begore he could touch him. Ron's hand snapped back as if the cat actually bit him, then turned his worried gaze from the cat to Hermione, then Harry.

"Whats up with him? Has he gone mad?" Ron said said. Usually the cat was quite keen to Rons touch, but Hermione knew why. Crookshanks was protective of her, and she knew that the cat knew what the other three were planning.

"You know he doesnt like being on the train. Its too cramped up for him." She said, going quiet while the other three chatted about their summer and the up coming quidditch season. Hermione always took talk of quidditch as a hint for her to zoom her attention out of the conversation.

She was friendless now. Well, not totally friendless, she had Crookshanks but that wasnt the same. What was she going to do? 'Just get through the year, and focus on your school work.' she told her self. She heard the door open, and looked up to meet the cold blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, isnt it our favorite Weasels, Potty, and Mudblood?" His voice was cold and hard, like his gaze. A small smirk was playing on lips lips, as his lackies, Crabbe and Goyle, laugh stupidly.

"Sod off, Malfoy. Really, cant you think of something else? You've used those for how long now?" Hermione shot back at him.

"Geeze," his smirk grew bigger, and that mischeiveous look in his eyes, "Dont throw your purse at me!"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all tried to suppress their laughter, but werent very successful with it. Hermiones gaze flew to the three of them, hurt clearly spelled in her eyes. Why did they want to take her down so baddly? Why would they team up with their enemy, just to hurt her? How could they be so cruel to her, after 5 years of undying friendship on her part.

She stood up, holding her head high to keep what respect she had. She held Crookshanks, in one hhand, and lugged her trunk out of the compartment. Malfoy and his goons looking form the other three to her in disbielf. Had they tore the Golden Trio apart? Malfoy quickly caught himself and smirked.

The trio sat and watched Hermione get up, giving them all dirty looks. But they did have to admit, she would go down with her pride. Crookshanks looked over her shoulder, and for all a cat could give, a dirty look also.

AN: You know somethings wrong when you get a dirty look from a cat... heh heh.. its a joke.. laugh with me! Okay, as i said, once i posted the first chapter/proluoge thingy, i would start typing this. Alas! A day latter you get your chapter! As a said before, the fith book's events dont apply to this, otherwise would Harry blow Hermione off? Exactly what i thought... Okay!! Now tell me waht you think!!

Also, i still havent found my microsoft office software disk thingy.. so i know that this may have some problems.. and if you would be so kind as to ignore them, i would be very happy. No need to point out things, for i know already! Thank you!!

CornBread


	3. The tension rising a little bit more

**AN:** Just a little thank you to all the reviewers

_Amour-Lily_ Thank you for your reviews! If that didnt happen, then i wouldnt have the great friends i have now, and i would be pretty bad off. Im happy it happened.

_DW_ I didnt think anyone from the LP would read this, wahaha! And, yes im mostly a DHr shipper. I dunno what it is abotu DHr that i like.

_Nadia_ Thanky Thanky!

_We Hate Piggieears_ thanks for the heads up, ill be sure to ignore that person.

_Bolls_ thanx!

_Goodboysdiefirs_t I know it may be a bit choppy, but i hope to fix that up. ANd if the first paragraph was described in 3 sentances, then it wouldnt be interesting to read, now would it?

Thank you again to al of you!! I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

**Her Shadow**

Hermione went looking for a compartment, and finally settled in with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. It turns out they were dating also. They were both more than happy to allow Hermione to sit with them, after all, without Hermione Neville wouldnt have passed potions.

The train ride was long and boring, leaving too much time for Hermione to think about what had happen, and what had been said. It hurt her, that the ones she cared for most would do this to her. Anger began to boil up inside her. The nerve of them to team up with THEIR enemy too!

Once they arrived at the platform Hermione was a disappointed that Harry, Ron, and Ginny hadn't come to find her, but she quickly got over it when she climb into the carriage with Neville and Luna. All through the train ride, they snogged, and continued to do so. Mentally, she rolled her eyes and looked out the small window. The day had been a muggy day, but now night had fallen, and there were no more traces of the coulds in the sky. A slight breeze palyed over Hermiones skin as she stepped out and on to the steps.

The feast was long and boring, driving her up the wall. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting at the far end of the table, but she could still hear traces of their laughter drifting down to her. It was almost like they were laughing that loud on purpose, just to hurt her more and more. Well, what ever they were doing, it was hurting her more.

The feast was over and everyone climbed to their dormitories, Hermione arrived in hers first, before her other two dormmates. She quickly changed, and slid into her four post bed, closing the curtains to block out the world. She heard Lavender, and Parvati come giggling into the dorm. 'Gosh, they are annoying..' Hermione thought, then closed her eyes to pretend she was sleeping when Lavender peeked into her bed.

"Shes asleep," Lavender turning to Parvati said. She sat down on her bed and began to take off her shoes. "I cant believe what Harry and Ron were saying about her today, can you?"

Parvati looked over at Hermiones curtains, then to Lavender, "Neither can I. I mean, Hermione and them have always been best friends. I wonder whats happeneing between them." Parvati's gaze went back to Hermiones curtains. THeir conversation ended and they got ready for bed.

The night ened and the next day was apon them, with Hermione always waking earlier than the rest of the school. SHe got dressed and headed for the Great Hall to get some breakfast. When she arrived there, the Hall was empty except for a few teachers. She would have to wait for at least 15 more students to arrive from Gryffindor to get her schedule. This was going to take about another 15 minutes till people actually got there.

As she excepted, the students filed into the hall, rubbing their eyes, and yawning. Some students sat down, looking at the table, still waking up. This, of course, is always funny towatch, becasue of the blank looks on their faces, then when someone talks to them, them jumping out of their seats. A few good laughs is always a good way to start out the day.

Professor McGonagal came down the table heading towards Hermione, a good sized stack in her hand. 'Those must be the schedules.' she smiled at the old woman, as she stopped infront of her. The stern professor looked aged, with grey streaks runing through her reddish brown hair, and wrinkles forming around her old, wise eyes. There was still the air of respect taht she carried with her, and the grace she had made her all the more timeless.

"Hello Ms. Granger. Did you have a good holiday?" The old woman said, with cheery bright eyes.

"Hello Professor, yes i did, and your self?" Hermione stood up, looking at her.

"I went to France. It was quite nice. Could you do me a favor, dear?"

"Of course, anything to help out my favorite Professor." she laughed at her self, 'sucking up to McGonagall now?'

The old professor gave her a small smile, "Could you pass these out for me?"

"Sure, that sounds painless enough." she took the stack and began looking for the students. She passed them all out, save three of them. Harry, Rons, and Ginnys. She had been dreading doing it, but she walked down to them. She layed them down in the center of them and began to turn away when a hand caught her wrist.

"Hermione, can we talk for a moment?" Ron asked as she turned back to face him. She made sure that he could see that she was upset with him. "We didnt mean to laugh at what Malfoy had said to you. Its jsut that, the expression is funny. But still, thats no reason to laugh, you have been nothing but our friend, and we turned our backs on you. And i know that, at least Im sorry." he said, looking up at Hermione. He really did look sincere, too. But in the back of Hermiones mind she knew not to trust him, not if he had been saying stuff about her the night before, and not if he was going to turn his back on her for another time, with out apology.

"No, I will not except your apology, Ron. I know you and Harry were talking about me last night." she said, turning her hard, cold gaze from Ron to Harry. Ginny had been curled up innocently on his arm. "And I know that you mean to do it again." And seh pulled her wrist from Ron's grasp and walked out of the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor common room to get her needed books.

**AN:** Okay, i think im going to leave it here... This chapter is somewaht pointless, i know.. but you'll get over it!! I knwo its not the best but im havinga hard time focusing. Too many things on my mind at once, plus the Olympics are going on!! Theya re soo excited, thus blocking my focus some more!! Im really sorry for a boring pointless chapter, btu there is some more tension bulding!!

Tell me what you think, but please leave spelling out of it!! Im startign to give up on ever finding my microsoft office disk,a nd im too lazy to go get a new one!! Another little note, through out the chapter you may notice that Parvati is called Patil. Well, i was having a hard time remembering Parvati's name so i just called her Patil. I hope i changed thema l lback to Parvati, but i may have missed one. SO please forgive me for that!

thank you!

CB


	4. The hafl truth spills out

**AN**: okay, here it is, i mean to make it long but if it isnt, plese dont take my head!!! I kind of need, because, well, school is coming, and well it may be kind of odd going to school without my head... heh, ill shut up now and write the chapter....

Amour Lily- im gonna try to make htis one long for ya!

HiddenFlame42- Thanx for reviewing.

DW- im sorry my lovely dear, but this isnt a draco/hermione... but jsut for you to gush your little heart out im putting in some scenes.. ;) i know you love me for it!

Onward to the chapter!!!!

Her Shadow

They day went by and neither Ron nor Harry had spoken to Hermione since breakfast. She was trying to focus on her her classes for the day but how could anyone focus on introductions? Once they day was over, everyone rested in their common rooms. Hermione sat in a corner, with all her lesson books around her. Harry and Ron sat across the common room playing their wizards chess by the fire. They kept daring looks hermiones way, then quickly turning back snickering, and smirking.

'What are they up to?' she thought as she stopped to write down some notes. Just as she put down her pen she saw taht Neville was standing in front of her, confusion written all over his face.

"Her-Hermione?" He squeaked, looking nerves.

"Yes, Neville? How can I help you?" she smiled up at him, she always did like Neville.

"I, uh, heard in the, uh, hall way that you, um, did some things with, uh, Malfoy. Is that, um, true?" Neville had become very pale, and a pink tinge dance along his cheeks.

Hermione frowned, "What kind of things?" His only response was his pink tinge in his cheeks turning brighter, into a slight red, causing her frown deeped more. "No, its not true. You know i would never do anyhting like that, especially a muggleborn hater like Malfoy! Who said all this?"

"Do you really want to know?" she nodded, and he took a deep breath, glanceing over to Harry and Ron, who were smirking openly as they playede chess, both wearing smug looks. "Harry and Ron"

Hermione felt rage and hurt streak through her all at one. Why are they doing this? Hermione had a quick vision of her and malfoy, then shuddered. 'Wrong.. sooooo wrong,' she thought, and felt as though she was going to become sick, but her rage soon was over taking the hurt. She wanted to get back at the duo, oh how baddly she did. She stood up and walked over to the duo.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" she said innocently, but a blaze of rage was trying to hide with difficulty in her eyes. Neither of them looked up at her, but focused on the chessboard infront of them.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said after he told the knight to go to G5. "How may we help you?" He looked up at her.

"Oh nothing really, i was jsut wondering if I could have a word or two with you two," she had her hands behind her back and bit her bottom lip.

Ron nodded in agreement, "We could use some air."

So the three of them left the common room, and headed towards the Great Hall. Hermione was vaguely aware that all eyes were on the three.

_Great Hall_

"Sooo," hermione rounded on them once she was sure noone was around, "Whats all this smack about Malfoy and I? You guys think thats cute?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You, 'Mione?" he said mockingly, "You just cant take a hint. Sure your book smart, but other than that you have nothing. We dont like you! I dont know how you figured out that we plan to stir shit up, but we will. You have hung around for to long, and we want you gone!"

A stabing pain went into her chest. She knew they didnt do it, but ina way they did. They wanted to bring her down. Holding her face she cursed her eyes, she knew that they were betraying her by showing her hurt. Why was everything and everyone betraying her?? What did she do to deserve this?

"Harrys right, you know. Malfoys right too, you are a worthless filthy little mudblood. I dont know why I even wasted my time on you. You dont deserve anymore of it either. And of course, we will stir shit up, and plenty of it. I hoep you enjoy the smell." Ron spat at her. They both turned to go back to the tower, leaving Hermione standing infront of the Great Hall alone.

"Well, well, well, the little mudblood is once more betrayed, and left alone in the dark cold castle." The icy voice came from behind her. She knew who it was, jsut by the vibes he sent her way.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy? To see me in my darkest hour?" She turned to him, trying to hold in her tears. The last thing she needed was to cry infront of him, anyone but him.

Malfoy considered for a moment, then nodded. "That has always been my goal, as Im sure you know." His eyes scanned over her, sending chills down her back. "You know mudblood? To make those rumors true would make everything even better." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Really now? A muggleborn hater like your self with me? I thought you would avoid such a thing." ROlling her eyes at him, she turned to walk away.

Not wanting to be put down, he said after her, "Just think of how baddly I could make those rumors. I can jsut hear it now, 'Did you hear that know-it-all granger was begging for Draco to take her into his bed again? That, he says she is the worst he EVER had?'" he sighed contently when she stopped, "Thats jsut the beguining. There are plently of people here who dont liek you, and will help bring you down."

"Im sure, but why would they do it? Just to see me alone? To watch people laugh at me? Revenge is stupid. People should forgive and forget." She spoke with ehr back to him.

"No, **you just havent had the knife go deep enough that you want to pull it out, and turn it on the enemy**." He told her, "You arent totally realistic on your revenge theory. Admirable, yes, but not realistic."

She turned to face him to find that his eyes were once more scaning over her body. She suddenly felt a hot streak go down her back, and a tingle immeadiately after. What? Why was this happeneing? Malfoy critcizing her revenge theory, him checking her out lieka book from the library, him causeing her so much pain, yet that tingle.Something is wrong, she told her self. Her head isnt on straight, with all this mess going on. She needed to sleep.

"Well, if you are dont discussing with me about revenge, Im going." and she left for her tower, leaving Malfoy behind her.

What was going on? Why was all this happening. Only the first day, and all this drama? She didnt want all of it. She just wanted everything to be perfect, like it was before. Everything was fine, but now this. Ron and harry, and as it sounded a million other people wanted her down and out. to watch her suffer, but for what? Getting higher scores than them ona few tests? Answering more questions correctly than them? Something wasnt fright. She wanted to fight it all, but how can she fight with no one to support her?

**AN:** Okay... there is it... Its not much, but you can get over it. I jsut wanted to put in that little bit. Sorry for the long delay of an update. School started and i didnt want to be left behind in it all. Once this is posted im off to write my essays due for History, and tackle the rest of my article for Journalism. Wish me luck!!

Note: i did not write this line. The awesome auther, Iris Johansen wrote it. But i thought i would've fit perfectly in that spot. So, im givng all credit for that line to Ms. Iris Johansen...

**'you just havent had the knife go deep enough that you want to pull it out, and turn it on the enemy'**

Still now word on mircosoft office so, the spelliung is still, chances are, and problem so im looking for a spellchecker i can d/l off hte net. the next chappie should be a-okay for spelling. But please excuse this chappie's spelling errors.

CB


	5. Of the Dark Elevn Forest

AN: another day another chapter... enjoy children.... the tigger says to enjoy....

_Slam_. Hermione shut her dormitory door. Luckily, she was the only one there. Truthfully, the last thing she wanted was to see or be questioned by her roommates. Malfoy made a pass at her. She wanted to laugh. The biggest muggleborn hater made a pass at her.

She did laugh, though it was hallow. It didnt make her feel any better, only worst. Harry and Rons comment was still wieghing down heavey on her mind. So they wanted to hate her? She knew what she needed to do. They burnt her down, and like a phoenix she needed to rise from her ashed with renewed strength. If only she could find that strenght.

* * *

"So what did you say to her?" Ron asked Malfoy when they met the next day out by the lake.

"Revenge mostly," the slytherin picked at his nail while leaning against the tree. "Told her I was gonna make those rumors burn her, hurt her, bring her down."

"Great," Harry grinned evily, "I hope we can get the little whore to cry."

Ron grinned and nodded in agreement, but Malfoy watched the forest with his eyes glazed over, an absent look on his face. "Now we just need to let her simmer in the juices we've given her. Her mind will make everything worst than it actually is. We can start some more stuff in a week or two. We are moving a bit fast." The two gryffindors nodded.

" Your right.We are moving fast. Next saturday we can all chat about what to do next." Harry and Ron turned to leave to head back to the castle.

"Wait," the two boys during to face Malfoy. He tosses a black velvet bag to them. "Give that to her."

Hermione lay on her bed, scribbling in her leatherbound journal. She looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, his fist raised to knock on the ajar door. She sat up, and swung her legs over the bed. SHe ran a hand through her hand and she stood up and went to Harry.

"Yes?" her voice sounding annoyed already. He simply handed her a balck velvet bag. "Whats this?"

"To hell if i know. Its from your heart broked Draco." A few fourth years giggles as they carried on their way down the stairs. He smirk slightly. His once handsome features to heriome, dark. "I dont know why you would hurt him like this." His voice raised so teh fourhtyears downt eh hall could hear.

"Really now, why would I, a muggleborn, and him, a muggleborn hater, even date when people know wehate eachother." She smirk, satisfyed at Harry. "So, how is your slut? I heard she was gonna dump you and go back for thirds, or was its fourths, with Dean."

"Leave Ginny out of this, Mudblood." He spat and turned to walk away. His words stung her. Sure she was used to being called mudblood by Malfoy, but certainly not Harry. He always stood up for her when that word was thrown out into conversation. Her eyes started to sting with tears. She shut the door and fell into her bed, pulling the curtains. She still held the bag in her hand. She was afraid to open it. Who knows what Malfoy could have thrown in it?

She opened the curtains again and threw the bag towards the fireplace in the center of the room. The bag floated above the flames. Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back into her bed, closing the curtains agian. Lavender came into the room at that moments to see the familliar black bag above the fire and the closed cutrains. She went to the curtains and slide the open a little to find Hermione laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"What do you want?" Hermione said.

"Oh," Lavender hadnt been expecting that, "I just wanted to see if you were awake and if that bag was your."

"The bag isnt mine. Its Malfoys." Her eyes flung open. Lavender gasped and her eyes went wide.

" Oh, okay. I was jsut uh, wondering. I'm going go now..." and she ran out of the room. Hermione groaned as the door shut.

Hermione knew what Lavender was gonna do. She was gonna tell everyone that Hermione did infact take the bag, which would mean taht what Harry, Ron, and Malfoy had been saying is true. Why did she except the bag? WHY!!! She was sure that Harry or Ron had sent Lavender up. She knew it, in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she shouldnt had tried to turn the tables.

"I dont need this, I dont need this, I dont need this." she muttered while squeezing her eyes tightly to prevent tears from leaking out. She wasnt going to cry over that, it wasnt worth her tears. All of this was getting to her, and fast. Why couldnt she put up more of a fight? The first week of school, and she is already crying over it. "Damn it, Hermione. What the hell is wrong with you?" she paused, and sighed deeply. "Yelling at yourself isnt going to help."

"And talking to yourslef wont help either." a voice said. hermione's head perked up and she looked around. She saw the painting, which was normaly empty, have the subject in it. It was of a fairy, But not any fairy, a grand, beautiful fairy. She raideated confidence, and the feeling that she owned the room. "I am Eleanor, of the Dark Elevn Forest. This is me, catured in time forever."

"Hi." Hermione said as she stood up from her bed and walked to the painting between her bed and Lavenders. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can answer a question for me," She thought for a moment, "is it true? You and that slytherin git?" Hermione was shocked, how could a portrait be so forward? She sigh and shook her head. It was getting a bit annoying to be having the same question asked over and over again. The portrait wasnt put down at her answer. "What evidence do you have? "

"Well first of all, he's a slytherin and I'm a gryffindor. Then he is the biggest muggleborn hater ever and I'm a muggleborn." she answered confidently. "Everyone knows we hate eachother."

"That isnt what I've heard. I heard that he is still inlove with you, and that you broke his heart.Your defense isnt too strong." The fairy replies, sitting down into the blue bell shaped flower. "Nasty rumors I've heard, mind you, I think they are true."

"Really now?" Hermione glared at the portrait. "Why is that?"

"You seem to be sulking around, hiding like you are right now." Eleanor smirked, " plus you have that bag of his. Whats in it?"

Hermione was dumbstruck. What was in the bag? She stood up and grabbed the bag she looked up at Eleanor to see her looking down at her eargerly. Hermione shifted uneasily and she pulled the strings gently to open it. Inside was a piece of parchment and a photo frame. She pulled out the photo frame and gre angry. It was a photo of her and Malfoy, with his arms around her.

"That dirty basturd. That dirty dirty Basturd!" She exclaimed and threw the picture against the wall. It hit the wall with a nasty shaattering sound, but did not break. Hermione jumpped onto the frame, trying to smash it, but nothing worked. Eleanor looked on with an amusment in her eyes.

"Your going to hurt your self more than that photo frame," she said, laughter in her voice. She sat up in her flower. "Whats the photo of?" the Fairy had an air of supiorness when she said that.

"Well, lets think? If im jumping on it, trying to break it, what could it be?" The bushy haired girl said mockingly.

"It could be many things," Eleanor said innocently. "Now bring it here silly girl!"

"No." hermione replied flattly and stuffed it back intot he black bag, pulling out the parachment next.

It read:

_"Dearest Hermione,_

_My love, why are you denying me so? Cant you see how much you've hurt me? I want to proclaim my love to you for all of the world to hear. I want everyone to know of my love for you. I do love you, even if you are hurting me. Please, please come back to me. I want to hold you in my arms again and listen to the soft beating of your heart. I want to feel teh steady rise and fall of your chest as you breath._

_Very Truely yours,_

_Draco"_

"At least let me see that," the fairy tried once more.

"Fine, but its all rubbish." Hermione held the letter up for the portrait to read. The fairy's grew wide with delight as she read.

"Are you sure this is rubbish? He seems very sincere."

"Im positive! Nothing happened between us," Hermione said, regretting letting the gossip fairy read it.

"Go to him," Eleanor said as she stood up, smoothing out her dress. She looked at with wisdon in her eyes. "Go to him and ask about this." And she exited the portrait frame. Frustrated, Hermionethrew the black bag onto her bed after carefully securing it shut and left her dorm.

Its a cliffy... only becasue I know what happens next.

* * *

Okay, and there is Chapter 5. Im sorry it took so long to type, but as you can see, its a long one. or atleast it hink its lonmg. I dont have alot of time to type away liek i did during the summer, but ill do my best. I really really believe in this fic more than the others. Well if you liek reply, if you dont tehn dont reply, either way it doesnt bother me. Im starting up chappie numero 6 after this is posted. Still not using spellcheck cuz im haveing trouble getting it, so please excuse those minor mistakes. I went through and checked, but i still may have missed something.

Enjoy and Happy Turkey day!

CornBread


End file.
